Into the Sunset
by uninspired me
Summary: AU. Rachel Berry was practically New York royalty, sailing home from London surrounded by stuffy old businessmen and their droll wives. She never expected to find her escape in one Noah Puckerman. PWP written for Smuckleberry Week on Tumblr. Day 7: In Public.


**Title: **Into the Sunset

**Summary:** AU. Rachel Berry was practically New York royalty, sailing home from London surrounded by stuffy old businessmen and their droll wives. She never expected to find her escape in one Noah Puckerman.

**Rating: **NC-17

**A/N: **Set in the past, but don't ask me when. I'm horrible with history. Pretty much PWP written for Smuckleberry Week on Tumblr. Day 7: In Public.

.-.

Rachel Berry shivered as she stepped out of the stuffy ballroom and into the cool night air, relishing the gentle breeze, and breathing in the slightly salty tang of the ocean that hung all around her. Despite the chill that ran up her spine, she walked away from the ornate wooden doors separating her from the endless prattle of the other first class passengers and headed out across the deck. She left behind the pretentious laughter and inane men who were blatantly staring at her all through dinner, trying to get as much distance from them that she could manage, which was not an easy task, even on a cruise ship this size.

She reached the front railing of the ship, the faint strains of the string quartet barely audible over the sound of rushing water and the wind whipping her hair around her face. Rachel released an exhausted sigh, her hands resting delicately on the cold metal as she looked out into the dark void before her. The vast emptiness reflected her mood perfectly. She could barely see far enough to spit, not that a 'lady' such as she could dare do such a thing. Her mother would probably faint at the thought.

She hated everything about those people; their overstuffed shirts and ridiculously feathered hats, it was everything she had always dreamed of getting away from. Thankfully, she could no longer hear them as she stood on the farthest reaches of the ship that was taking her home.

They had been away for far too long.

When her father had first promised to take her back to the New York, it had been over eight months ago. Eight months of being pranced around in front of wealthy businessmen and their undeserving sons, as if she was a show horse on display. Her mother had all but foisted her into the laps of the British elite, but thankfully, once they had realized that Rachel would _not_ be some pretty prize for them to simply hang on their mantel they had all run for the hills.

She had her own dreams and opinions, not that her mother heard any of them. She was determined as ever to have Rachel married to some Lord or Baron, all for the title and prestige.

Her father was a bit more understanding, and she was grateful that Hiram Berry, a successful business man in his own right, was there to temper the many, many arguments Rachel shared with her mother.

Finally, after months of waiting and stubbornly refusing the hand of no less than four marriage proposals, her mother had relented, allowing them to take the ten day journey back home. Rachel had been elated, jumping for joy and praying that the much needed change in society would lift her stifled spirits.

That was until, much to Rachel's dismay, they had arrived at the London docks to be greeted by the one of the wealthiest men in all of London, bar the royal family of course. Burt Hudson, the founder of Hudson Motors and leading supplier of motor vehicles in Britain. He had apparently been talking about shipping his entire family to New York to expand his business, when her father, at her mother's request, had invited them along.

Now, Rachel found Mr. Hudson to be an amiable man, his conversation slightly more bearable that half of the stuffy hats on this boat, but Rachel's mother seemed determine to push her together with his son, Finn, who could hardly hold a conversation that didn't involve cars or the weather, or for some bizarre reason, grilled cheese. Admittedly, when Rachel had first met him she had found him boyishly attractive, but whatever hopes that he'd be able to keep up with her intellectually had been quickly dashed.

Her mother was unyielding though, forcing her to attend this ridiculous dinner, wearing this ridiculous black dress, its material so thin that she almost felt naked as it hugged her body. All night she'd had to endure the women jealously sticking their noses up into their air as their husbands undressed her with their eyes. Every time Finn seemed to look at her, his face would contort in concentration before running off quickly, his form hunched with his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

It all felt unbearably uncomfortable.

There was only one man that she wanted looking at her that way and he was, unfortunately, nowhere to be found. She shivered again, though this was a completely different kind of shiver. She imagined what he'd do to her in this dress, or rather what he'd do when he'd gotten her out of it.

She remained at the edge of the ship, soaking in the silence, until the thin fabric of her dining dress could no longer fight of the deep chill running through her veins, causing goosebumps to spring forth beneath her fingertips as her hands moved up to hug her body.

Rachel grudgingly turned back towards the dining room, hoping to sneak past and back into her cabin where she could shut out the rest of the world, but just as she passed the frosted glass windows on the doors, strong arms reached out of the shadows and encircled her waist, pulling her body tightly against a wall of muscle.

Rachel gasped as her assailant spun her around and pinned her against the wall, pulling her too into the darkness. She almost squealed from the shock, but her voice was swallowed by a very familiar pair of lips descending on hers.

Her eyelids fluttered close as she sunk into the kiss, pressing her body closer to his. She loved the rough feel of his clothes rubbing against her soft skin as she entwined her arms around his neck.

"Noah…" she gasped when he finally relinquished her mouth, and began trailing kisses along her jaw, down to the hollow of her neck. "What are you doing?"

"God, you taste fantastic…" he murmured against her skin, ignoring her question. He inhaled deeply, as if he was trying to breathe her in. The thought, plus the way his tongue moved against her pulse point, made her weak in the knees. "Been looking for you everywhere, Miss. Berry."

She grinned, letting out a faint moan as he moved to suckle her ear lobe between his teeth, nibbling gently. She loved it when it called her that, somehow making such a prim and upstanding title seem like the filthiest thing to pass through his lips. And he knew it, too.

"I've been right here," she replied breathlessly, her fingers burying themselves in his hair, pressing him ever closer.

He shook his head against her, his lips moving towards hers once more. He groaned as he caught her mouth in another searing kiss.

"No, you weren't. Dressed like a penguin for nothing."

It was only then that Rachel realized what Noah was wearing. She laughed as her hand ran down the pristine white waiter's jacket, before disappearing into the warmth, her fingers skimming his waist. She relished the feel of his hot skin, separated from hers only by the cotton of his dress shirt.

"What did you do?" she asked between kisses, trying to keep her wits about her, but she had learned as soon as she met this mysterious, devilish young man that that was a lost caused. Especially when his palms were working all over her body, crumpling the thin, black silk of her dress beneath his fingertips and setting her body on fire.

Rachel had been on this ship for eight days.

She had known Noah for equally as long.

If someone tried to ask her how this had happened, she wouldn't have an answer for them.

Their eyes met once, her from the top deck of first class, looking out over the rest of the ship, and he was just standing there on the lower decks, looking up at her. It was like something from a book or a fairytale.

She had been captivated.

One look and she was lost.

"Stole it. Just for you, Miss. Berry," he mumbled as he lazily sipped at her lips. "You missed the scandalous looks of those idiots in there as they took in the mo'. You would have loved it."

She laughed again breathlessly, smiling at the thought.

"God, I've missed you," she breathed out, her hands tugging at his shirt so she could finally feel his muscles bare under her fingers. She moved to his front and slipped her hand down into his pants, cupping his semi-hard erection.

His breath hitched suddenly as she felt him in her hands, gently massaging until he was hot and hard, her desperation for him growing stronger by the second. He growled against her lips as her hand smoothed over the tip, and it seemed to set him off. In one fluid motion, he grabbed her thighs and lifted, resting her upper back against the wall while her legs wrapped around his waist and her hand released its hold on his cock.

"You're killing me, Miss. Berry," he said as he peppered kisses along her bare chest, his teeth pulling at the cloth to release her breast for its confines, sucking her nipple into a taut peak before moving to do the same to the other side.

She nodded incoherently as his scorching hands slid beneath her dress and up her thighs until they reached her panties, biting her lip to stifle a moan as his fingers pressed against her clit. They groaned simultaneously as he rubbed circles through the damp cloth, their movements causing her dress to pool at her waist.

"God, you're so wet," he whispered, tugging her panties aside and dipping his finger into her pussy, just deep enough to drive her crazy before he pulled out again, and gliding over her slick inner lips back up to her clit.

"Noah," she gasped as he pressed harder, toying with her, sending shock waves through her body. "I need you." Her mind felt hazy, lost in the pleasure only he could bring her with just the barest of touches.

"You room or mine?" he asked, his lips still tenderly nipping at her breasts.

Rachel's movement stilled suddenly as she remembered where they were. She turned her head to the side, and a mere five feet away stood the door way to the world she was so desperate to escape. It shocked her to realize where they were and what they were doing, in full view. Anyone could come out of that door at any time and see them.

And yet she didn't care.

Her head turned back to Noah and she found him staring at her in a curious way, mesmerized. A hint of a smirk graced his lips and her hands moved to cup his face, bringing him closer to her so she could kiss him. This kiss was different than their earlier kisses, less desperate and more meaningful, longing. Her hands moved to thread themselves through his Mohawk.

She pulled away with a gasp and stared into his eyes, making a decision.

"No," she shook her head gently. "I need you _now._"

He gazed at her in wonder, nodding as if in a daze.

And then everything came rushing back.

Their movements became frantic once more. She was already fumbling with his belt, desperate to free him properly from the confines of his black dress pants. His lips captured hers again, as he lined his rock hard cock up to her pussy. She could practically feel herself quivering with desire, begging him to enter her, quick and hard.

He groaned as he thrust into her, savoring the feel of her tight pussy wrapped around him so perfectly.

"God, you're so hot," he breathed, panting against her ear as he began pounding into her.

She nodded, biting her lip, afraid to open her mouth again. She wanted to the shout with pleasure; tell him to go faster, harder, deeper. But she felt very aware of their surroundings.

The wind was still whipping around them, she could hear the music from inside the ballroom and the faint strains of people talking, laughing, enjoying their over-indulgent meal, while she was pressed against a wall being fucked within an inch of her life.

She whined softly as Noah's thrusts slowed, teasing her at the edge.

"No, don't stop."

She could feel his smirk against her cheek.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," he said, each word punctuated with a deep, forceful thrust. She gasped as he tilted her hips, the new angle taking her to new heights. "What do you think they would do, Miss. Berry?"

Rachel shook her head incomprehensively as he moved in and out of her slowly. She couldn't describe what was going through her mind right now as she moved against him, a rhythm made for two.

"Just imagine the looks on those women's frigid faces if they walked out here to see you," he murmured, causing Rachel to shiver at his words. "To see you out here, with your perfect legs wrapped around my waist, and my hard cock buried inside your sweet little pussy."

Rachel bit into his shoulder to muffle her scream, his words sending her flying and her pussy pulsating around him as he continued thrusting into her, almost lazily.

"You like it, don't you, Miss. Berry?" he asked, as he slowly picked up speed, working her through her orgasm. She nodded, whimpering unintelligibly, almost deliriously as he continued muttering into her ear, his warm breath fanning across her neck. "Yeah, you do. Say it, Miss. Berry. Tell me you love me fucking you like this, where anyone could walk by and see."

She nodded again, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly, unable to speak.

Noah began thrusting more erratically, nearing his peak. "Say it. Say it, Miss. Berry, and I'll make you come so hard."

Rachel opened her eyes and stared into his. "I-I love it," she stuttered, trying to meet him thrust for thrust, but getting lost in the feel of him moving inside her.

"No, say it," he commanded, punctuating his demand with a particular forceful thrust.

She closed her eyes again, her head falling back against the wall. "I love you fucking me like this. It makes me want to come so badly," she rushed out breathlessly. "God, I love this."

"God, I love you."

Her second orgasm had her crying out, as he pushed into her one last time and pulsed inside her, falling over the cliff as well.

They stood there silently for a moment, Noah's softening cock still buried inside her as they both gasped for air. It took another few minutes before they managed to move. He pulled out of her gingerly, the movement causing aftershocks to run through her as he withdrew from her over sensitized pussy.

Just as he lowered her gently to the ground, the door next to them suddenly flung open, and Rachel and Noah were forced to run, righting their clothing as they went. They moved silently through the shadows, not daring to look back for fear someone would recognize them.

"In here," Noah directed her to an empty stairwell, and pulled her against the railing.

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I can't believe we just did that," she giggled, her hand moving up to land over Noah's heart.

He smiled down and her, shaking his head. "Hey, it was all your idea."

Rachel's laughter doubled as she nodded. "I know." Noah captured her lips in another kiss, his hand burying itself in her hair. She moaned against him, pushing herself closer. "It was incredible," she said, looking up at him through her long lashes. "You're incredible." She moved in for another kiss, sinking into it.

Noah laughed as he pulled away reluctantly. "Be careful, Miss. Berry. Otherwise, I just might have to take you again."

She bit her lip, as she stared up at him seductively. "Promise?"

He growled and pushed her up against the staircase railing until it dug into her back bitingly. Her hand pushed against his chest gently, signaling to him, that while the idea was very enticing, she didn't want to risk getting caught again. It had been too close.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, leaning her forehead against his as she nipped at his lips.

"Yes," he said, staring into her eyes.

"You don't even know…"

"I love you," he interrupted her, already knowing what she was going to say. "I know it's too soon, and it's all kinds of crazy, and I really can't explain it, but I knew from the first time I saw you, that you and I, we're meant to be. I want us to be together, always. I love you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled blissfully, understanding his words precisely. She couldn't explain it either. All she knew is that she wanted nothing more than to leave with this man and never look back. She didn't care about money, or status, or rules.

Rachel just wanted to be with him, always.

She nodded as her eyes fluttered close, whispering back softly, "I love you too, Noah."

"Runaway with me," he proposed, more than asked, as if he had read her mind. Her eyes shot open, the word "yes" already leaving her lips before he could say anything else to convince her.

They parted with another kiss and a promise. They would be together soon. Once they reached New York, they would disappear into the crowd and never look back.

Rachel giggled gleefully as she made her way back to her cabin, looking forward to the promises to come.

"Where have you been?" a shrill voice demanded, and Rachel looked up to see her mother staring down her nose at her. "And what in heaven's happened to your hair?"

Rachel smiled, absently running her fingers through her unruly locks. "Nothing," she replied, unfazed. "I just went for a walk, and it was uncommonly windy outside."

"In that?" her mother squawked indignantly.

Rachel tuned out as her mother reprimanded her, her mind wandering instead to the promise of sailing off into the sunset.


End file.
